Dragonborn Tails
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Skyrim is full of wonder, adventure and the slight hint of insanity. Why don't you dive on in with the Dragonborn and her unique collection of friends, enemies and allies?


Dragonborn Tails.

Hello everyone! This is my first Skyrim fanfiction! In celebration of PS3 FINALLY getting all of the DLCs, I decided to write a series of one shots about my Dragonborn and her many adventures; some whacky and some very sad or full of action! I gave her my name in the game (being boring and all), but here, she'll have a nicer one.

Please regard me kindly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls series.

* * *

Adoption and Choices.

They'd thought long and hard about this.

There had been a few conversations whispered in bed at night and pleading excited eyes from her, resulting Marcurio smiling and finally accepting the decision to adopt two children from Riften's orphanage. He even began to be excited about it himself, despite the daunting prospect of fatherhood.

Kendra Summer-Born had never felt more delighted and nervous in her life.

Finding out she was the Dragonborn? Scary sure, but easy enough to cope with once you got used to it.

Miraak? Ha, he was cut down within minutes.

Alduuin? Dead and long gone.

Having two children in her household? Two lovely children who had been through a lot in their young lives and would be relying on her and Marcurio for love and attention?

That was like climbing a never ending mountain.

Could she be a mother? Could she shield her children from the brutality of being a chosen protector of Skyrim, the Harbinger of the Companions, the Arch Mage of Winterhold College AND the Listener/Leader of the Dark Brotherhood, with a side of leadership regarding the Thieves Guild?

She certainly hoped so. At least Marcurio would be faithfully by her side, loving and caring as always.

Kendra hadn't told him something though.

She was looking for prospective godparents as well, a sensible choice considering her strange career. If she didn't, what would happen to her children if she and Marcurio perished? They'd be sent back to the orphanage and she couldn't have that.

So far, she'd narrowed down guardianship to two people she knew would be happy with the responsibility.

However…there was a third party she was considering to protect them at all costs, should the original godparents fail. And she wasn't sure Marcurio would like the idea.

But she would wait until they'd adopted and contacted the godparents before revealing the third party.

* * *

"Marcurio…"

They had arrived at her house in Riften to stay the night before going to Honourhall in the morning. Right now, she sat on the bed facing her husband's back as he absentmindedly put away his mage's robes.

"Yes, my love?"

Kendra opened her mouth and then shut it, unsure of how to start. Sensing her discomfort, Marcurio stopped and turned to the pretty High Elf.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stepping closer.

Kendra finally got out what she needed to say.

"I've been looking for godparents…in case something, Mara forbid, happens to us." The female elf stared down at her feet and Marcurio sat down beside her, smiling.

"That's a sensible idea. Have you found anyone?"

Kendra felt relief. This might be easier than she thought.

"Well, I haven't asked them yet, but they're from the Companions. I think you know Aela and Farkas?"

Marcurio grinned and Kendra did the same. She knew how much he liked Farkas and the two men were good friends.

"Excellent choice."

* * *

Kendra had never felt more ready.

Stepping into the room, Kendra smiled at each child, who stared curiously at the visitors. Marcurio was already appraising each child and he whispered in her ear;

"They all seem so quiet and well-behaved. How are we going to pick two?"

Kendra nodded. She wished she could adopt them all, but they didn't have the room back in Whiterun. She supposed she could move base to Markath, but…Whiterun had everything a child could need for healthy growth and she certainly didn't want them staying in Riften, with the Black -Briar family still in power. They had no respect for anyone. And Markath had the Forsworn nearby.

Kendra went over to the only girl, Runa Fair –Shield first.

"Hello! I'm Kendra and this is my husband, Marcurio. We're just taking a look around and were wondering if you would like to tell us about yourself?"

Runa was only too happy to oblige.

"I'm the only girl here. I get picked on a lot and have to do all of the chores!" she complained, her hands going up in the air to match her frustrated expression.

Marcurio chuckled.

"I wish…I wish I could be adopted so that I wouldn't have to feel lonely anymore." She finished with a whisper and Kendra felt her heart go out to her. Marcurio saw her expression and just smiled, saying nothing about a decision that had already been made.

They interviewed all of the boys in the same way and then moved out of the room to discuss which boy they were going to choose.

"This is so hard," Kendra said sadly, lifting her head towards the ceiling. "No matter which boy we choose, we're going to break the hearts of the others."

Marcurio agreed, running a hand through his hair.

"I understand that…but I saw something in Samuel that I identified with."

Kendra ran her mind over that for a while and saw the longing look in Marcurio's eyes. He had always wanted a son and he'd already let her pick Runa.

"Let's take Samuel and Runa." She replied quietly and Marcurio lit up.

"Great!"

Understandably, the children were overjoyed at their good fortune. Constance helped them pack what little possessions they had (Kendra made a promise to buy them new toys when they got home) and waved them off, tears in her eyes because she was finally doing something right for her little orphans.

It took a while to reach Whiterun, but when they did (with little trouble, thought Kendra, counting her blessings), Runa and Samuel immediately began running through the house, exploring their new home. Runa came up shyly first, her smile huge.

"Thank you…I love it here."

Kendra knelt down and embraced her in a huge hug, prompting a few tears and a tight hug in response.

"I always wanted little ones like you…but I couldn't bear any no matter how hard your new father and I tried. I am so happy you and Samuel are part of our family now. You'll always be loved here."

Runa sniffed and looked up at her mother.

"Mama…"

Kendra felt her heart swell.

"Yes?"

"I found some pretty things in the grass on our way here. You're welcome to any of them in the chest. It's the least I can do."

Marcurio laughed, coming over with Samuel on his shoulders.

"There's no need for gifts! You being here is more than enough for us."

Kendra watched over her small family as the two children tackled their dad in a hug and knew that everything was complete in her life.

Farkas and Aela were introduced to their godchildren and Farkas instantly took a liking to both of them, swinging them around and chasing them around the Hall.

"I'm honoured that you would choose us." Aela admitted, watching the two men bond with Runa and Sam.

"You were one of the first people I thought of." Kendra assured the other woman, happy to see the war-hardened warrior give her a grin of satisfaction.

Now all she had to do was talk to Marcurio one more time and travel to Dawnstar.

She had someone she needed to speak with.

As expected, Marcurio expressed his doubts and slight disbelief over her choice. But even he couldn't argue with the logic she presented to him and begged her to be careful.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He muttered out of earshot of their daughter and son and Kendra hurriedly reassured him.

"I'm not your wife for nothing, you know!" she answered, winking playfully and Marcurio pulled her in for a long kiss, growling through his lips.

* * *

Kendra dismounted Shadowmere with a fond pat.

"Good work as always, dear."

Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, the Dragonborn narrowed her glittering ebony eyes and entered the Dawnstar Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.

"Welcome back, sister!" Babette cried, coming over to greet her warmly.

Kendra clasped her hand in return and gestured towards the main room.

"Do you know where Nazir and Cicero are? I have some good news I want to share!"

Babette's eyes lit up in interest and she yelled for the two male assassins. Navir and the Keeper arrived within moments.

"Listener! It's so good to see you!" Cicero called excitedly, dancing about in front of his best friend. Navir rolled his eyes at Cicero's antics and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, let's get it over with. What's your news?"

Kendra took a seat and the others followed her example. Cicero balanced on his chair; his legs crouched underneath him as he stared quizzically at her. Kendra couldn't help but smirk at his behaviour.

"As you know, I am married. Well…we've been trying for children for a long time, but nothing's worked. So we went to Riften and adopted. I am officially mother to two children."

The pride in her voice made Babette smile and she squeezed Kendra's hand.

"That's wonderful."

Cicero leapt out of his seat and gave her a full blown hug, nearly squealing in joy.

"Listener will make a brilliant mother! Not like our Night Mother, but Cicero is so happy he cannot contain himself!" he sang, amber eyes alight with a warm glow.

Kendra beamed and hugged him back, hearing him laugh. For someone who was a deadly assassin, he could be so childish.

"Congratulations," Nazir said politely with a grin. "How's Marcurio taking it?"

"Better than expected. Runa and Samuel love him." Kendra sniggered, remembering the way they piled on top of her husband every night in play. Then she straightened and nodded, going back to business.

"I'm glad I got that out of the way. Now you'll understand if I can't make it here from time to time."

Nazir and Babette hummed their agreement and left to do their duties. Cicero started to leave as well, but Kendra stopped him with a slim hand to his shoulder.

"Cicero? There's something else I need to tell you."

The jester turned back with one of his broad grins.

"Cicero is at your service, Listener!"

He perched back on the chair as Kendra plonked herself down next to him, nerves setting in.

"What I'm about to ask is…a big responsibility and I am totally aware that you can back out if you like. You don't have to do this."

She let the importance of that statement sink in for a moment and sighed loudly.

"I talked about this with Marcurio and he was confused and slightly unwilling at first, but I gave him my reasons and there were good reasons which he could not deny. I've already found two godparents for our children, in case of our deaths."

Cicero remained unusually quiet, big eyes locked on her face and lips.

"But I wanted to go a step further, for there is a possibility that they could pass on too." Kendra paused for a second, gathering her renowned nerves of steel before looking Cicero dead in the eye.

"Will you become their third godparent?"

Nobody spoke or moved, the weight of Kendra's question hanging in the air. Cicero stared off to the side, his gold orbs glazed in thought. Kendra waited patiently, but on tenterhooks at the same time.

"You can say no." She broke the silence eventually and Cicero gazed back, his face calm for once.

"Cicero says yes, Listener. But…I have a question."

Kendra was too busy absorbing two things to deflect any questions. One, Cicero had responded positively without any hesitation. Two, he'd referred to himself in first person for the first time in her memory.

"Why pick me? Nazir and Babette are just as good as I am, if not better. And they're not…crazy." Cicero's eyes dropped to the floor, his shoulders tense and posture awkward. He fiddled with the cuff of his gloves. "Nobody has trusted me in years."

Kendra leant across and took one of his hands, feeling maternal pity.

"I know you. If anyone so much as looked at my family the wrong way, you'd finish them in a heartbeat."

"Half that time." Cicero automatically replied, his expression hooded.

"Exactly. You are so caring and loyal. Why wouldn't I pick you?"

Cicero mulled over her kind words. Then, to her shock, he faced her with glossy orbs of molten gold.

Was he…crying?

"I will do everything in my power to protect Runa and Samuel. I swear it as their godfather."

Kendra breathed out in pleasure.

"I knew you would. I'll take you back with me tomorrow to see them."

Cicero squeezed her hand, wiping away a tear.

"You are the best Listener Cicero knows of. Thank you for seeing me as family." He whispered, his voice a little hoarse. Kendra kissed his forehead and motioned for him to go back to tending to Night Mother. He pulled himself up and rubbed one eye on his way out. Kendra counted slowly to three and heard his whooping laugh as he sped round the corner.

"CICERO IS A GODFATHER! HAH, A GODFATHER!"

He wouldn't stop talking about this for weeks – that she most certainly knew.

One other thing occurred to her.

Cicero wasn't as insane as people made him out to be. Just lonely.

Kendra was glad she'd helped out with that.

Life was good.

* * *

Well, I liked writing it. As I actually adopted Runa and Samuel in the game, Cicero was with me and I found myself thinking; "He should be their godfather. Nobody would protect them like he would."

What do you think?

Please review!


End file.
